HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
by TheolaOzera
Summary: its the gangs birthday! and its time to party, fall in love, and be very very humiliated by our very own Rosemarie Hathaway  EVERYONE WILL HAVE THEIR TURN being pranked!  ANYWAYS I SUCK IN MAKING SUMMARIES BUT THE STORY IS WAAAAAAAAAYYYYY BETTER!
1. FIREBOY's BIRTHDAY PART 1

**Rose POV**

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, WAKE UP" said Lissa knocking on the door like theres no tomorrow. "Do you want to miss Christians birthday" Holy shit, I forget today is fireboy's birthday. "Since you didn't get him anything at least attend his birthday." Touché, but why would I celebrate the birthday of the guy who has been a pain in the ass, well he does make Lissa happy.

"Fine" I said, sounding exactly like a five-year-old,as I open the door to stop Lissa from giving me a headache. "But as soon as you guys start making out, I'm gone." Lissa blushed. "Besides, I bet he doesn't even want me to come."

"He does." I rolled my eyes, and lissa sat on my bed with a knowing grin on her face. "Yeah, Right. Fireboy wants me on the day of his birth, me Rose Hathaway, the most awesome prankster ever." I chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much. Actually he reminded me to invite you" she said.

"Was he high at the moment he said that." I said, while rummaging through my messy closet.

"Just dress up already" Lissa said, I berth out a loud sigh. "Liss, would you be a dear and tell me which one to wear. This red bikini or this see through hanging blouse with these short shorts." She rolled her eyes, and I let out a loud laugh.

"Just kidding Liss. Anyways where is the little charmander going to throw his party" I smiled.

"Charmander?" she said "Blame a girl who got nothing to do but play Pokémon. Its the only thing I can do while Dmitri's away" Dimitri had a little vacation, he went to Baia, Russia. But its technically not a vacation, it's just an assignment. Because there were reported strigoi who were having a killing spree there. And they were reported to be in groups. I just hope Dmitri's family is okay, but why should I worry Dimitri is there. And he is BADASS.

"Anyways, his birthday will be in a private beach resort somewhere, in California." I raised my eyebrows. "Yup, Christian's family actually owned a private beach resort there" I smiled, this is gonna be fun.

"But you can't go to a beach, last time I checked Moroi's are not fond of the sun" I said. "We won't be out on the beach, but inside the resort there are pools and Jacuzzi's." Turns out the Ozera's were rich.

"Who else are coming." I said.

"You, me, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and a few guardians." She said while playing with her hair. "So I guess you could bring the red bikini now Rose, I bet Adrian would love that." She teased, and I giggled.

"I'll even throw in the see through hanging blouse with these shorts." I said while packing everything I needed into a duffel bag. "So how long will we stay there." I said while putting on my red bikini, and put my see through hanging blouse and shorts on top of my bikini.

"About three days" She said. "Okay im all set." I said, while Lissa examined what I was wearing and the things I brought. And I looked at her outfit, she was wearing a blue sundress with flipflops. As always she looked amazing in it.

"Lets go then"

Me and Lissa were on the steps that lead us to the private jet, (that was owned by Christian's family) where we saw Adrian on the private jet's doorway finishing his cigarette.

"Little-" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he saw my get-up. Lissa laughed, and I put on my man-eating smile on him. And Adrian literally was drooling.

"Told you he would love it." Lissa said with a teasing smile. As I took a handkerchief from Adrian's pocket and wiped the drool of his mouth. "Drool much." I said, as I grab his arm and put the handkerchief on his hands. Then Adrian snapped out of it and said "Uhh…Rose..your soo-" then I flipped him off.

For a private jet, it was big. There were 4 columns seperated by the aisle that led to the place where Pilots were suppose to go, and the place where the stewardesses prepare the food and other things the passenger needed. On the fourth row on the right side of the jet were where Eddie and Mia were sitting. I nodded to Eddie, and Mia was playing with Eddie's hair. Adrian was seated on the eight row of the right side of the jet, he was drinking his vodka. And I winked at him, that made Adrian do a spit take. Me and Lissa laughed at his idiocy, and we sat on our seats which is at the sixth row on the left side of the plane. I noticed that Fireboy was nowhere to be seen.

"So weres the birthday boy." I said while Lissa pointed me to where the Pilots were supposed to be. "What the hell is he doing there?" she grinned

"Did I tell you that he is a certified pilot." Then my mouth dropped. "Liss, I think I know why Christian invited me." And she just rolled her eyes. "He's gonna kill me off, and you guys would just parachute down." She laughed.

"Rose he doesn't have that evil mind of yours that would think of a plan like that" Then Christian just popped out of nowhere with his pilot uniform, and I could see that Lissa was turned on.

"You'll be surprised." He said with a grin on his face. "Happy Birthday, brought you something" I said while I punched his stomach.

"Ow, did you forget whose birthday today is." I rolled my eyes. "My apologies, Captain Ozera" then he rolled his eyes. Then Lissa stood up, dragging Captain Fireboy to the lavatories. "What the hell are you gonna do there" I said. "Oh wait, never mind. I dont wanna know what you guys do in your 'spare time'." Lissa giggled , and christian winked at me with a smirk on his face. I shivered at the thoughts of what they do at there 'spare time'.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Ozera." Then Christian pecked Lissa, and winked at me again. That boy is lucky that its his birthday, or I would be shoving his lips to a blender if I ever see that disgusting display again.

As soon as they went inside the lavatory, to do whatever disgusting thing they do. Adrian took Lissa's seat, with a big smile in his face.

"Since your Russian lover is gone, and you wanted me to replace him, which I will be gladly to do. Why wont we take our own lavatory." at that disgusting note, I spanked Adrian.

"Why do hell do you think that I wanted you to replace him." Then he looked at me head to toe, and his mouth dropped. "You son of a-" then I spanked him again at the other side this time.

"Eddie!, could you please take Adrian somewhere else with his dirty mind" Then eddie stood up, saluted me and took a rejected Adrian to another seat. Then I winked at him, for my thanks.

After 5 mins, Lissa and Christian went out of the lavatory. I saluted Christian as he was heading to the front of the plane. And Lissa took her place beside me, I looked at her sundress and it was all wrinkly. Well it was Christian's birthday.

"I see that you gave our birthday boy his birthday gift." she giggled. "That is only half of it." she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

We were going to take off and I crossed my fingers that Christian wouldnt kill me. But actually our take off was really smooth. Christian is actually good at this. So I laid back and relaxed and took a nap. When I woke I saw Adrian staring at me.

"Holy shit. Dude what the hell." I responded in kicking his stomack with my foot, he berth out a loud groan. And I heard Eddie laugh.

"Did you know your like an angel when you sleep." he complimented "And did you also know that im the exact opposite when im awake." then he backed up, and scurried to his seat.

Then I heard Christian's voice, which made Lissa sigh like a hopeless romantic. "We will now be landing in California in a few minutes, please put your seatbelts on and Lissa I will see you in my suite later." Everbody except Lissa let out a loud groan. Lissa blushed, and rolled her eyes to our reactions.

I let out a loud sigh of relief cause I was still in one piece when we landed. I looked at the back where the guardians where seated. Guardian Petrov, Guardian Kaulitz, Guardian Stark, and three more guardians that I didnt know stood up and half of them went outside to make sure there were no threats.

Me and Lissa went out of the private jet, and got our things. We headed out and followed Adrian who provided the transportation from the airport to the resort. We waited for a few minutes and I whined to Adrian.

"Adrian where the hell is this-" I wasnt able to finish cause a limo was pulling over infront of us. A guy with A royal guardian uniform went out of the car and opened the car door, I looked over to my shoulder and checked if this was someone else's ride.

"Lord Ivashkov." he nodded to Adrian then to Lissa, and then to Christian. Then I saw 6 more limos lining up.

"Finest things, for the finest girl." he bowed to me, and took my hand and led me inside the limo. Inside the limo was a small flatscreen TV on the wall, a minifridge conviently where Adrian sat down, a popcorn cart, and candy all piled up. I licked my lips to the sight of my favorite pizza and brownies laid on a silver cart. Then Adrian closed the door, thats odd where just only two people inside, and that happens to be me and Adrian—holy crap!. I tried to rush to the door but the car was already running, and Adrian blocked the door with the minifridge filled with wine bottles.

"Alone at last." I tried to punch him but I knew that there was a royal guardian inside. Well only one thing to do, use this situation in my advantage.

"Little dhampir I hope you like what I did for you." Adrian wiggled his eyebrows, and I put on my most innocent smile. "Love it." then I patted the seat beside me, and that shocked him. "Come here, sit besie me." and I gave him my man-eating smile.

"I was thinking about your offer in the plane, cause it is quite boring without Dimitri around." I said as I was rubbing my hands on his thighs. Adrian looked like I used compulsion on him."Could you stop over in my suite later, I would love if you did." I said, as I played with his hair. "uh—uhmm—yeah I guess." he said with the same look on his face when he saw me on my scandalous outfit. Then I bent my head to Adrians face, I whispered to his ear "See you there." I winked at him.

Then the limo came to a stop, and Adrian snapped out off his dreamy state and I came rushing out of the limo.

"Woah, now this is a beach resort." Adrian was still inside the limo, still trying to process everything. The other limos were coming in but the guardians limo came first. I nodded to Guardian Stark who came out first, she's just my age and she was a royal guardian. We were friends but that was another story.

I looked at the resort while I waited for Lissa, and the resort looked amazing, and I was just looking at the outside. First of all it was big, it's form was like a backward U. There was a garden and a huge water fountain.

Then Lissa with Christian by her side, walked over to were I was standing. "Whadaya think Rose." Christian said with a grin on his face, and I didnt notice that my mouth dropped.

I collected myself and said "I've seen better." I said stumbling on the words. And it was obvious that I was laughing.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or, its the first time I saw Rose weak to Christian's snarkiness." Eddie said, I glared to him.

"Okay, lets go in. Or you guys just wanna stay here." Lissa said. We walked past the fountain were there was a kid playing, the he tripped and caught him before he was gonna fall in the water.

Then a woman came rushing to us, she looked really pretty."Trigger!, Oh my gosh thank you so much for saving my little baby." she said in concern. "Moooom, im not a baby." Trigger whined.

"Your welcome Ma'am." I said with a proud grin on my face. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Is there anyway that I could repay you?."

"No, No need. Its sorta my job to make sure everyones safe." I said hesitant to her offer. "Very well then, but i'll repay you some other time." she handed me a calling card it said Pendora Lazar and her number was stated under. She was one of the royal Moroi's. I bowed to her. "Lady Lazar." I said politely

"Oh dear no need for formalities, simply just call me Pandora." she smiled. She looked at her watch. "Oh dear we must go, oh wait I did not know your name." she said. "I am Rose Hathaway Mazur." I said, why did I use my fathers surname. "Oh, nice to meet you." she shook my hand.

"Bye Rose." Trigger said. "Bye." I said.

"Lets go peeps!" I said then we walked to the building. "So Ozera where are the suites and other shit." I said, with a mocking glare.

"You wont find that here this building is just for the reception." He said proudly, while walking towards the front desk.

Woah, the Ozera's were really rich. Cause if this U shaped building was just the reception then wait til we see the other parts. Inside the reception building was a big hall, at one corner there was a piano and a gold harp. Somebody was playing them beautifully. And everything was either red or gold. There were Moroi wandering around. The furnitiures were cool and regal.

"Here Rose your key, and an extra one just in case." Christian handed me a gold key, and inscripted on it was my Room number, impressive. Then I went to Adrian, and slipped one of the keys on the front pocket of his polo. Then I winked at him. He shuddered. And rushed to Lissa.

"What was that about." she said curiously, and I giggled. "Ok is everyone set." Christian said, everybody nodded. "Then lets go."

Christian led us to a big door, and it was BIG. Two guardians were stationed one on the other side and another one on the other. The door was majestic and really big. Christian made a gesture or something cause the two guardians opened the door.

When the resort came to view everyone except Christian said "WOAH"

**HEY GUYS!OK, SO THIS IS MY SECOND STORY! **

**I HOPE YOU'LL LOVE IT! SOO WHADAYA THINK!**

**DO YOU LIKE, HATE IT, LOVE IT! I JUST NEED TO KNOW! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL PROMISE TO ANSWER THEM!**

**QUESTIONS?SUGGESTIONS?JUST REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY! THANKS**

**XOXO-THEOLALALA!**


	2. FIREBOY'S BIRTHDAY PART 2

**FIREBOY'S BIRTHDAY PART 2**

**Rose's POV**

"Rosie, I thought you've seen better." oh I really wanna punch his face, but I didn't realize that my mouth dropped. I looked around, everyone else mouths were dropped except for Lissa's, Christian's, and Adrian's.

Then Mia let out a girly squeal. "Oh my frickin gosh." She jumped up and down tugging on Eddie's shirt. Then Christian smirked the way I smirk when I'm proud or sort of boasting. But only I can do that, Rose Hathaway.

"Welcome to-" before he could say the name of the super awesome resort Eddie said "Last one to the pool is a piece of shit." so since I done want to be a piece of shit I took my clothes off showing my red bikini and Eddie did the same showing his blue swimming trunks. Adrian who was drinking vodka did another spit take. I smiled at him, he gulped. "Your on Castile." then I used what I call 'the Adrian', I winked at him and licked my lips, and it worked he stopped heading for the pool and stopped an inch away from the pool. Splash I went down to the pool.

"Dammit Rose, you're not allowed to cheat you know."Eddie said soo defeated, I smiled. "Sorry piece of shit, but girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." I said with my man eating smile. "So immature." Mia said rolling her eyes, and then she spotted a spa. And squealed again, I swear if she's going to do that again I am going to explode.

"LISSA! Come on lets go to the spa, I think I have jet lag." She said pulling Lissa away from Christian's embrace.

"But—"she looked at Christian, he nodded at her. "It's okay Liss, oh by the way all off your expenses are paid for by the hotel so do anything you want." I looked at Eddie, think of all the possibilities.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Eddie boy?" He nodded, I rose from the pool and me and Eddie ran to the mini-amusement park and Adrian followed us like a puppy, correction followed me like a little puppy. Yeah, they have a mini amusement park. They also have a really big spa, and a big gym were you could try crazy sports, a mall, a park, a building just for restaurants and bars, and a big opening were there tons of pools and Jacuzzi's just like a really big water park, a gigantic arcade, a library, and the suites and lots more you name it. But of course some parts are shielded from the sum for Moroi's.

After we raided every part of the resort we headed for the restaurant that Lissa told us to go. But me and Eddie headed first to our suites and change our clothes, and then I realized that someone will be visiting my suite tonight.

**Adrian's POV**

Damn, I cant stop thinking about Rose. Especially after the thing in the limo, but I know Rose she wouldn't hit me. Well everyone does want to hit me. But Rose is different she's loyal to that Russian pedophile. Maybe she had a change of heart, and wanted to try the Adrian express. Adrian express? Eww, what the hell am I thinking. I need a smoke, and a drink. I went out of my suite cause there's a bullshit rule about no smoking inside your suite, fuck them.

As I closed the door to my suite, coincidently Rose went out of her suite. Our suites were beside each other, I had to bribe the receptionist. She winked at me and my world stopped, she was walking towards me and my heart skipped a beat. Damn, god only knows what that girl can do to me.

"Hey Adrian." She said while drawing lines on my chest with her finger, I shuddered. She took my hand and grabbed my cigarette and threw it to the floor.

"Little Dhampir." I said leaning closer to her so that I could kiss her luscious lips, but she stopped me by putting her hand on my lips. "Let's save that for later shall we."Shit. She walked away leaving me speechless.

**Rose POV**

That should leave Adrian out of my hair for awhile. I looked over my shoulders and saw a confused and shocked Adrian. Its actually a new record. Usually he can move but after what I just did he could be mistaken as a paralyzed person. And i'll make sure that he'll have a night to remember.

I met up with Eddie on the receptionist area. He was on the phone, he hung up when he saw me approaching. Suspiscious very suspiscious. "Looking fine as usual Rose." I winked at him. I was wearing a candy cane patterned hanging blouse with leather pants and my red converse. And I wore this for a particular reason. "Right back at ya good lookin." Eddie was wearing a white v-neck with a black leather jacket and black jeans and glow-in-the dark Supra. Eddie was always good lookin, beside the fact that we flirt and his girlfriend is Mia. I would date him, but I dont see him like that. Anyways we flirt just for fun, like telling each other flirty jokes. Flirty jokes that wouldnt lead to anything. Just to clear it up.

"So hot stuff should we go." he said bowing like im some kind off queen. "If you put it that way." I said.

We arrived at the restaurant and everyone was their except Adrian. He's probably trying to recover and wiping the drool of his face somewhere. "Finally Rosemarie Hathaway had showed up, maybe now we can start the party." he said with a huge smirk on his face. "Yeah, Christian start the party, and i'll end your existence." he raised his eyebrows, and Lissa glared at me. I returned the glare, she kicked my leg.

"Well I wouldnt worry about that Rosie." Christian made a hand gesture, and somebody moved out of the shadows. "Dont worry Lord Ozera i'll straighten her up." holy shit I know that voice. Dimitri stepped out of the shadows. As soon as I saw him I flew to his arms "Dimitri!" I squealed just like how Mia does it. "Woah girl." Dimitri says just like a cowboy, he should really cut the cowboy reading books.

**APOV**

Crap, ok what to do. Should I freshen up? Is this really gonna happen. I was still outside walking back and forth. I never knew how one girl could mess me up. Well it is Rose, ah im frickin out. I heard my phone, theres a text from Lissa, it said "Adrian where are you were about to start." oh my god I completely forgot. With all this Rose madness.

Atleast I know now what to do ill have a quick shower and i'll head to the restaurant. So after I took a bath I noticed someone slipped a letter from my door. I picked up the letter and opened the door, I looked around but no one was there. I opened the letter it smelled like Rose's perfume.

Hey Adrian,

meet you later 10:00 my suite.

P.S. Check your fridge got a gift for you, but dont use it yet I wanna enjoy it with u

LOVE, R3

And it had a kiss mark beside the letter R. So obviously its from Rose. I checked my fridge and there was a bottle of vodka. Score!

I have never been nervous like this ever in my life. I checked my watch it was 9:30. well screw going to the restaurant, I lll just text Lissa that I wouldnt be able to be coming. Well now I gotta prepare.

**BIRTHDAY BOY POV**

I feel awesome. Rose is angry at me and she could'nt do anything. Not my fault its her law to not hurt people on their birthday's. I bet if it was Victor's birthday she wouldnt hurt him. And Lissa is just amazing, especially her "gifts" to me. And Adrian is out of sight. And this is my territory we are stepping on.

Lissa told me that Adrian wasnt even coming so today is turning out perfect. So I started the party and the food was great, the script was even playing. Well beside the fact that Lissa used compulsion on them, so they think that they are seeing humans. I thought it was cruel to that to them but Lissa made sure after this they will be led to the humans only part of the resort which is wee bit smaller than the vampires only resort. And they will be treated high class, well this is a 5 star resort. The best in the world. Oh and Rose is even leaving oh the joy, and its even just 9:55.

What could ever go wrong?

**APOV**

I looked at my watch its 9:55. I went out my suite and locked the door. I went to Rose's suite and brought the vodka with me. And she wasnt there yet. I sat on one of the chairs. I heard something in the bathroom, I shrugged it off. Beside the chair that I was sitting on was a small coffee table, on it was another letter I opened it and it said;

Hey Adrian,

Sorry im late but you could drink the vodka without me, theres some wine glasses in the glass cabinet. I wouldnt want you to be drinking off the bottle. I'll be there in 5. Eddie was drunk so I had to bring him back to his suite.

LOVE, R3

And there was another kiss mark beside the R. So I stood up and took the only two wine glasses from the glass cabinet. I poured some of the vodka to both of the glasses took mine and drank it and as soon as I finishrd drinking the vodka Rose entenred and my visual also blurred and I felt dizzy, I stood up and fell. Rose rushed to my side. "Adrian are you alright ." she said so concerned. "Did you drink a lot today." she said, I couldnt answer. "Dont worry i'll grab something in the drug store to make you feel better." and as soon as Rose fled I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed, in my suite with a Rose and another letter beside me, two letters. And literally a rose, a friggin flower. Im just dissapointed. I opened the first one, the one that smells like roses. It said;

Dear whoever dude I did,

you were amazing, I like a guy like that. I came over last night cause some girl told me you were unconscious, since I am a nurse I had to help you even though I was slightly drunk- well maybe more than slightly drunk. She helped me bring you to your room. I told her to get my tools in the resort clinic. But when she came back guess what she saw, ME AND YOU!

LOVE, J

P.S. HERES A ROSE FOR ALL THE TROUBLE, OH YEAH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND SPANKED ME AND THREW ALL YOUR CLOTHES AWAY OUT THE WINDOW!

Oh my god! I checked my closet and she was right all of my clothes are gon except for a hankerchief. What am I gonna do with a frickin handkerchief. Ok Adrian stay calm, I looked at my extremely messy bed and saw the second letter. I rushed to it and opened it, it said;

Dear Jerkdrian,

wow what a night you made me look completely like an idiot throwing myself at you, well I gave you your chance and you slept with a nurse. How low can you get!

P.S. THAT WAS UR LAST CHANCE PUNK AND YOU BLEW IT. OH YEAH ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES THERE OUTSIDE.

LOVE, R

Well thats it, my life is over!

I called room service and asked for some clothes. Moments later somebody knocked at my door. "Room Service, for Mister Adriuuun Ivashkuv?" he said. "Its Adrian Ivashkov." I said "So mister Udrian, I have your clothes right here." he said. I open the door and there was a quick flash and saw Rose standing infront of me and all I had on was a towel. "You've just been pranked by the one and only Rose Hathaway Mister Jerkdrian, oh and by the way your clothes are under your bed, idiot. And ill use this picture to blackmail you forever in every moment of your life." Oh my god, why am I soo frickin blind. And out running she went with the camera and the stupid picture. Damn!

**SORRY IM LATE, HIHI. I HAD TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK BUT DONT WORRY ILL BE PUNCTUAL NEXT TIME, JUST TO MAKE IT UP I PUT A SCHEDULE OF WHEN ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON MY BIO!**

**SOWE WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, IS ROSE'S PRANK TOO KORNY OR DID YOU LOVE IT LIKE HELL AND YOU'LL REVIEW AND MAKE IT YOUR FAVE!**

**ANYWAYS THANKS TO THE PEEPS THAT MADE THIS STORY ONE OF THEIR FAVE'S! I LOVE YOU MUCH:))) AND THANKS TO THOSE THAT MADE A REVIEW YOU I LOVE YOU THE SAME WAY! **

**SORRY THERE'S NOT MUCH DIMITRI IN IT YET, BUT NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A HOT RUSSIAN SERVED ON A SILVER PLATTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-MIA'S PAMPER-ME-UP!**

**RPOV**

Another prank perfectly executed by none other than me! I skipped along the huge hallway of Christian's resort. Just as I strolled I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped in my tracks and waited for the enemy to be at least a foot closer to me. When the stranger was close enough I instantly tackled him. I faced the attacker, it was Dimitri. I embraced him and we came crashing down on the floor.

"I really should give you credit for tackling—"I didn't let him finish, instead I kissed him. Oh how I waited to kiss his perfect lips. I've got a feeling that he longed for this.

"Hmm…you have no idea how I—"I stopped him again and kissed him harder. But I realized that we were still on the floor I pulled away but he pulled me back to a longer kiss.

"Ahem."I heard a voice, a sweet tiny voice. Mia. Dimitri and I scrambled on our feet.

"Ahem!" she repeated.

"What?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday Mia." Dimitri said.

"I knew that." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov." she said. "Well, we wouldn't just stand here for my birthday. Let's go." Mia ran in the hallway that led to Lissa's suite. Dimitri and I easily caught up to Mia. We came to a door, I was right we were going to Lissa's suite. Dimitri and I were supposed to enter but Mia blocked the door with her body.

"Boys there." She pointed her perfectly manicure finger to the suite across Lissa's, Christian's suite. I pecked Dimitri one more time. Mia grumbled something under her breath. As soon as Dimitri entered Christian's room Mia dragged me into Lissa's suite. Her suite looked like there a really girly party—or what I think is a party. Lissa stood up from her bed and took out a notepad and a pen. Mia came closer to me and observed me from head to toe. She grabbed my hands.

"Nails." She said. She extended my arms and looked at my face. "Lotion, Moisturizer, eyelashes, make-up and body scrub." Lissa kept on furiously scribbling on her bejeweled notepad. Mia pulled out a strand of my hair.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my hair.

"Hair." She looked at me once more. "Wardrobe and supplies."

"Can anyone tell me what the fuck is happening." I said.

"You'll see." Lissa ripped the paper she was writing on and handed them to Mia. They dragged me to the bathroom. There was counter full of products and make-up and a really pink chair. Next thing I know they locked me on the pink chair which was decorated with pink feathers.

"Why did u lock me on this pink thing." Both my arms and feet were chained to the pink chair.

"Cause I know you Rose." Mia said.

"Touché" I said. Instead of struggling I just kicked back and relaxed. Lissa hummed something like a lullaby and soothed me even more, and their fingers were so gentle that I eventually fall asleep.

**DPOV**

I opened the door to Christian's room. The smell of alcohol and vomit lingered in the air. Obviously they were drunk. Christian was on the floor on top of Eddie with only their underwear on so I took out my cell phone and took a picture of this once in a lifetime chance, oh how rose would be so proud of me. After many pictures I picked Christian up and lay him on the bed beside Eddie. I remembered that my grandmother knew this Russian recipe that helps a lot when you're really drunk and have a horrible hangover. Trust me that is another story. I walked towards the cupboards and fetched a glass and some of the ingredients for the Russian recipe. After I brewed the drink I looked for a cup and found one beside the bed. Before I could grab the cups I heard Christian moan.

"Lissa...ohhhh...stop." I looked at Eddie and realized he was licking Christian, oh this I got to get. I rushed for my cell phone and recorded the whole thing. Christian just kept moaning and Eddie already reached the neck of Christian. Before they got really hot and heavy I got the drinks and shoved it into Christian and Eddie's mouth. After a few seconds their eyes fluttered, they both screamed when they saw both of them on their underwear beside each other on a bed. I laughed so hard.

"You're not Mia!" Eddie yelled.

"You're not Lissa!" Christian yelled. Christian touched his neck.

"Why is my neck wet." He screamed. Eddie touched his tongue.

"Why is my tongue so dry." He screamed. They both looked at each other with a panicked look in their face.

"Ahhh! Shit! Shit! Shit!" they both ran towards the bathroom. I was still rolling on the floor laughing. I reached for my cell phone and walked to the bathroom. Christian was scrubbing on his cheek and neck, while Eddie was brushing his teeth continuously adding toothpaste. I showed them the video. Their eyes got smaller with shock while they were watching almost-gay-porn, before they snatch my phone I put it in my duster. I was still laughing, but both of them were sobbing.

"Dimitri please delete that." Both of them begged

"Nah! Rose's birthday is in a few weeks and I think I know just the gift for her." They cried harder and I laughed harder.

**RPOV**

I woke up and my arms and feet weren't chained anymore. I was still in the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and found no more pores, my skin was smooth, my hair was tied in a messy bun, and I was wearing matching red sports bra and shorts. I looked sexier than ever. I was all alone in the bathroom but I heard Lissa and Mia chatting outside. I opened the door and found them sitting on the bed,both of them looked flawless. Mia was wearing a pink version of my outfit while Lissa was wearing a green one to match her Jade green eyes.

"Oh hey Rose!" Mia said

"Hey" I said rubbing my eyes. "So what are we going to do for your birthday." I sat beside them on Lissa's bed.

"Well since you asked." She stood up and skipped to the closet. She came out with her arms full of mats. "We are going to try bikram yoga."

"Yoga?"

**HEY wassup you guys! Yes I know I'm late again but I promised that if I was late I would post two chapters! **

**So I did! two for this story, i will post one more chapter to my first story Epiphany maybe next week.**

**You know you could…..read...it:/ hihihi**

**So what do you guys think? Is this chapter boring, funny, corny? Were you expecting them to go yoga on the next chapter? If u have an idea for the next chapters just Review or PM. And if u have questions ask me!**

**Did u know I PM every person that makes me reviews or favorite story, or favorite author, even story alert! And I have been receiving a lot, my fingers are sore for PMing u guys **

**OH YEAH AND IM PLANNING TO POST A HARRY POTTER FANFIC. ALTHOUGH THE MAIN CHARACTERS AREN'T FROM THE BOOK SO IM NOT SURE IF U GUYS WOULD LIKE IT. SO IF U WANT TO READ THE HARRY POTTER FANFIC I MADE JUST PM ME OR REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU TO NECHOLEJ AND WTF! Thanks to u I continued my story!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XOXO**

**THEOLALAOZERARA**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: MIA'S-PAMPER-ME-UP 2

**RPOV**

"YOGA?" I yelled.

"I knew you would be excited." She squealed.

"More like horrified." I said.

"Woah, is this true Rosemarie Hathaway refusing to take a challenge." Mia said teasingly.

"NO!" I replied. "It's just…its sort of my Achilles heel." I said.

"Shocker." Mia gasped.

"See me and Dimitri tried this years ago and...Long story short I sucked." I said covering my face with a pillow.

"Let's try again then." Mia walked towards the door and Lissa followed.

**DPOV**

After all the laughter and sobbing, we dressed up. Eddie and Christian weren't still over the thing awhile ago but I managed to clean them up before we go yoga for Mia's birthday. I was wearing red Speedo trunks; Christian was wearing a green one while Eddie was wearing a pink version.

"Who picked these?" Eddie grumbled. Christian and I laughed at Eddie as soon as he was done dressing up.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything." He said before we could comment. We both snickered quietly. I picked up our supplies and headed out to the address Mia gave us. We ended up at the farthest end of the resort. We went inside and encountered humans in the reception.

"I thought this was an only Vampire resort." Eddie whispered to Christian.

"Humans wouldn't realize that we are vampires here so it's allowed." Christian said.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Not here." Christian teased.

"I know that!" he yelled. Everyone looked at Eddie. He blushed and hid his face from the crowd of humans. Christian and I laughed at the blushing Eddie.

"Hey it matches your trunks." Christian teased.

"I hate you Ozera." He nudged Christian.

"Why did you lick my face then Castile." Christian teased. Before Eddie could answer the girls came. Everyone was silent, all eyes were on them. A man approached Rose, a muscular and tanned man.

"Hello! Welcome to our little yoga place."I could tell that he is interested in my little Rose. Rose just flipped him off, that's my girl. They started walking toward us, everyone was still quiet and all eyes were on us too.

"Nice shorts Eddie." Rose teased.

"I think they look cute." Mia said. She kissed Eddie's cheek.

"Thanks babe." Eddie said.

"Eww—get a room." Rose said.

"I'll save that for later." Mia winked at Eddie.

"Let's go Dimka." Rose rolled her eyes, and grabbed my arms and led me to the heat room.

**RPOV**

I led Dimitri to what's called the heat room. I have another definition for heat room. As soon as we were both inside I locked the door, closed the lights, and lounged for Dimitri. We were yet again on the floor our lips were locked together. Dimitri's hands found my waist and mine found his neck. I pulled him closer; I started to kiss his neck. He moaned, and kept on saying my name. Before we got really hot and heavy somebody knocked on the door. We both stood up, I opened the door and found Adrian.

"Oh, oops is this room already occupied we are so sorry." Adrian wasn't alone. There was a girl beside him. She was tall sexy, pretty, and well perfect. She giggled.

"Let's go somewhere else then, nothing is stopping us." She giggled again. They headed for the girls only bathroom. No! Adrian loves me! Me! I stormed out of the heat room and headed for the girls bathroom. When I came in I could already hear the girl's moans from the first cubicle. I opened the door and found Adrian licking the girl's neck.

"Excuse me this is being used." The girl said. Adrian stood up, he was wearing blue trunks and his six pack abbs was showing.

"Anything to say Rose." He said.

"No." I said. "Continue."

"Gladly." The girl said. I closed the door feeling really embarrassed. Why did I care? Am I that—what's the word?

SELFISH

**Hey wassup u guys! So how did u like the chapter or did u hate it.**

**Anyways how is Mia's birthday coming? If u have any suggestions JUST PM or REVIEW!**

**I LOVEEE REVIEWS!**

**Anyway stay tuned to the next chapter it will still be Mia's birthday. And I have another story it's called Epiphany and it's actually the first one I posted. So if u want you could read it.**

**Also I will be posting a new story, its Harry Potter this time. Basically the two main characters are not from the book, I have two friends they asked me if they could be in my fanfic so there I made them. And they have a lot of struggles; it's more of a love story so yeah! I will be posting within September the other chapters and the Harry Potter fanfic.**

**LOVE YA GUYS!**

**XOXO**

**THEOLALAOZERARA**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: MIA'S PAMPER-ME-UP 3

**RPOV**

"That was so exhausting!" Mia whined. We just finished yoga, and I did not humiliate myself. I was actually pretty good. But that was not the reason I was in a bad mood. First of all the girl that was making-out with Adrian is another student, her name was Stefanie. She is such a bitch! I was real peaceful doing all those postures while she goes off trying—and failing to seduce Adrian. I swear it was disgusting.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "So, now where are we going?" I asked. I really want to leave this place. I mean I really loved doing yoga, but I was not able to concentrate because of Adrian.

"Spa." She moaned.

"Thank God." I said. Everyone was done and they were at the lobby, it was only me and Mia who was not finished packing. When we finished we went straight to the lobby. The lobby echoed with laughter, apparently everybody loves Stefanie.

"You are so funny." Lissa giggled.

"I've heard." She said. I rolled my eyes. Her eyes flickered on Mia. "Oh, you must be the birthday girl!" she ran towards Mia and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." She muffled.

"Mia, I was thinking we should take Stefanie to the rest of the party." Adrian suggested.

"No, I wouldn't intrude." She said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." I mumbled.

"Excuse me." Stefanie said sounding really offended.

"I said that you shouldn't intrude." I snapped. Everyone was shocked; if they were shocked then don't know me, so I just walked away. I wanted to. Thankfully nobody followed me; I guess they were busy comforting Stefanie.

So I just slowly walked to my suite and stayed there.

**APOV**

I don't know how to react to what Rose just did. Happy or Guilty, Clearly she was pissed. Although there's a pang of rue on the pit of my stomach annoyingly telling me that this is my fault. I just ruined Mia's birthday.

"Rose." Mia squealed.

"Excuse me." I said. I have to find her, apologize to her.

"NO!" she glared.

"Oh dear, I think this partly my fault." Stefanie sighed. Yeah bitch! Well Stefanie is not my type, I just made out with her to hurt Rose. Well I have hurt two girls in one day, I might hurt one more.

We came with Stefanie to the Spa in Christian's resort. Mia calmed down thanks to Stefanie. In the past few hours she has been irritating, she kept talking about her cats.

"And I have one, her name is Purrty." She opened her cell phone and showed all of us her cat. They were all drooling over her. We were herded into a big room, scents of lavender and honey filled my nose.

In the spa everyone had a massage, so everyone took a nap, everyone but me. I could not sleep until I see Rose. For me this was the chance to find Rose, when all of them are dead to the world. Ergo I tiptoed out of the massage room, dressed up and headed for Rose's suite. When I found the suite I knocked three times, I knew Rose was inside because I could feel her aura. But no one answered the door, so I just let myself in.

"Rose—"a second ago I was still on my feet, the next second later I was pinned on the floor.

"What do you want Ivashkov." My face was inches away from Rose, I felt really queasy being so close to her.

"Wow, you are way prettier when you want to kill me." I sighed. Then she punched my stomach, the pain in my stomach made me fall to the floor, but the pain was worth it. I deserved it.

"How did you know that I was going to kill you." She glared at me.

"Ok Relax, I came here to apologize." She laughed. "What's so funny about that." I asked.

"You're and Ivashvov, you don't apologize." She teased.

"Well I am, I am apologizing." I scrambled to my feet and sat on the couch. I patted the empty space to gesture her to sit beside me. She just stared at me. "Okay fine, don't sit." I mumbled. I opened my mouth but she came crashing down and covered it with her hand.

"Wait Adrian." She took of her hand from my mouth and sat beside me. "Why are you saying sorry, when I should be the one apologizing." She sighed. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Ok." I stuttered.

"First I want to say sorry for the prank I did on you." She slipped her hands into her pocket and got her camera. She handed me the camera, and I opened. The camera showed a sign, NO PHOTOS. She deleted the photo.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Second I want to say sorry for snapping at your girlfriend." She said.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend." I said. "That spot will always be reserved for you." She blushed.

"Always?" she asked.

"Always." I nodded.

**Whaddup, ok so how are you. Me, school has been torturing me. **

**So I hope this would cheer you up.**

**Anyways a week ago my friend saw my account, she read my bio. And the last time I edited that was about a few months ago. If you read my bio, you would think that I am black and that I am a big perv. Well I am a perv, but not so black. First I felt really embarrassed when my friend mentioned about my bio, but I also laughed at myself. **

**I have decided to not erase that at all, not to delete anything from my first bio. I want to make a tradition that every year I would post a new bio, like below the first Bio. So that in a few years I would see it and laugh at myself all over again. Because somehow this account is not just to post my fanficton but it's sort of a memorabilia of my stupid days. Or when I become an author (if I become one), I would look at it and have inspiration. I would be all like "What the fuck did I eat before I made this shit."**

**Ok that was just proof that I am a mother fuckin softie.**

**Well fuck it.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Please PM me or REVIEW.**

**BTW my birthday is coming up, PM me or REVIEW and I would have the best birthday evur!**

**P.S. that friend of mine just made an account, go and fuck her up. Don't tell IT that I told you.**

**(PEN NAME: QUAFFLE CRIMSON)**

**P.S.S I love ya guys…hihihi**

**P.S.S. can u guys link me to awesome fanfics, because I have not read any fan fiction. In months. I want Draco and Hermione or Rose and Adrian. PM the link**

**XOXO**

**THEOLALAOZERARA**


End file.
